five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 95 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Past, Present, and Future
Short Summary Long Summary Sabo strolls over to the defeated Jose, and whistles in appreciation at the damage done. While the Revolutionary can’t sense anything, Jose is still alive and breathing. With the fighting dying down, Sabo notes the battle will end in their favor soon. When Sabo scoops up Jose, thinking he can still be useful, two Coalition grunts hide with Sasori. The two are in disbelief at the damage done, before they recognize Sabo as #23 on the Blacklist. They urge and nudge at Sasori to wake him up. When he does so, he asks where he is. The grunts explain that Sabo has wiped out the defenses while Jose was beaten, saying the Ninja is needed to turn the fight. Sasori points out he’s in no condition to fight, and adds that they’re in no position to command him. The Akatsuki then admits even at full power, he could not hope to beat Sabo. Sasori tells the grunts to accept defeat, and vanishes with Kakō as he says Kunugi Town isn’t his problem anymore. This results in panicked yelling, giving away their position to Sabo. The Commander tells them to come out with hands up and dropped weapons. When they surrender, Sabo pleasantly smiles as he points out how easy that was. Seeing their gaze on Jose, Sabo states it wasn’t him who beat him. Renji helps Flare up to a seat, telling her to catch her breath. The Wizard tries to shoo him away, saying she can feel her power slowly return. Renji still asks her not to overdo it, and then turns his attention to Pantherlily. The Exceed pushes himself up, asking the others to check on Gajeel. Renji asks if he’s dead, and the annoyed Wizard calls him an idiot while confirming his continued existence. Gajeel just keeps staring at Luffy in shock, in disbelief at Jose’s defeat. Lily asks if that’s enough to stop Gajeel’s foolishness. The Wizard concedes, and then tries to hide tears from Lily, saying he just has dust in his eyes. Lily smiles at these tears of joy, and a field medic appears. Annoyed, Renji asks where he’s been, prompting the medic to explain they were all scrambling to heal the fatigued Wizards. Renji reveals the man responsible is beaten. The Medic then asks why Gajeel doesn’t have arms, with Renji deadpan that he lost them and refused treatment. The field medic gets to work, and reacts with horror to Gajeel’s tears, assuming it’s from the pain. Gajeel protests this, prompting a chuckle from everyone. With that, Luffy gets to his feet, saying that felt good, but he’s hungry. Renji is completely taken aback by how casual the Act is. The Medic then panics when he sees blood from the wounds, promising to treat him right after Gajeel. Luffy waves that off, insisting he just needs meat. Luffy then asks if that was good enough for Gajeel, suggesting more beat-down if that wasn’t. And what happened then? Well in Fiore they say, that Gajeel’s heart grew three sizes that day. The Wizard says it was satisfying. Luffy notices the tears and asks why he’s crying, much to Gajeel’s embarrassment. Hinata gleefully announces Luffy’s victory, earning a happy smile from Samui, explaining how Jose’s trump card backfired and left him open to Luffy’s devastating blow. Ms. Valentine reacts with shock, asking what Luffy has that Crocodile and Jose didn’t. Hinata instantly answers with resolve, saying all the Acts never give up, no matter what. When the agent points out Crocodile and Jose didn’t give up, Hinata shrugs that there’s a difference between giving up on protecting friends, and giving up on a useless conquest. When Ms. Valentine counters that the Coalitionists don’t think it’s useless, Hinata just says that’s too bad. The Ninja asks what they hope to accomplish by ravaging the countries and killing all who resist while stomping down everyone else, calling it sad they think it serves a purpose. Glaring, Ms. Valentine declares that they’re trying to create their own Utopia, saying it’s impossible in the current world. Samui asks what she did before this happened, and Ms. Valentine laughs that she was living her dream as a chocolatier. She insists through crazed laughter that it still wasn’t Utopia no matter how much she pretended, and she’ll only be truly free in Utopia. Tired and disturbed by the laughter, Samui gives a neck chop to knock out the agent. Hinata agrees that the agent needs the rest to stop her from falling apart, and sympathetically wonders what happened to her. Marco advances through the middle of the battlefield, seeing most of the Coalition grunts losing the will to fight. With word spreading of Jose’s defeat (not helped by seeing the man himself fly over their heads), the grunts were quickly surrounded by the 2nd. Most of the encouragements to continue the fight were only half-hearted, with that resolve vanishing when their comrades surrender in droves. Marco gives a satisfied grin as he announces victory. A wave of relief pours over the 2nd. Marco tells them to be happy, despite the rough day, as they have earned victory. One grunt states they are hesitant to celebrate, considering their losses from the ambush and actual fight, calling the day nothing less than hell. Marco sighs, agreeing with that. He wisely states that it’s still better to come out of hell a winner than a loser, meaning the struggle was worth it. The grunts thank him for these words, earning a light smile from the Pirate. Deidara frowns, disappointed at the battle dying down. Since the explosions didn’t get closer to the Akatsuki, Deidara realizes the Coalition’s loss. He states there’s nothing worse than putting effort into a canvas and getting nothing from it. Sighing, Deidara states there’s nothing he can do about it now, and he already had the chance to show off his ‘art’. He then frowns as he remembers Mr. 5’s loss, genuinely caring about his comrades in the Bomb Squad. With a sad sigh, he admits they already knew about the possibility of losses, but still sees it as depressing. He expresses the hope that the others made it, knowing how bad it would be to have lost all his subordinates and friends in their first fight. Deidara holds up a hand, seeing no more point in sticking around and wanting to check in on everyone while healing, and vanishes with Kakō. Levy paces outside one of the few remaining medical tents, with most having been destroyed by the Bomb Squad. Granted, the medics were skilled enough to set up makeshift tents and use their healing abilities, but the loss of life-support machines forced Squad 4 to do the most stabilizing. This put a particular strain on the Soul Reapers at a time where that could have been disastrous. Thankfully, Porlyusica was able to keep things running smoothly, despite her injuries. Once all the wounded had been collected, Porlyusica put priority to the most severely injured, since this was the first time the 2nd’s medics were unable to treat every patient when they came in. On top of that, they’re short of drugs, like morphine, thanks to the ambush. In Gajeel’s case, his severe injuries meant he was one of the first treated, tends to happen when both arms are gone. Lily sits calmly in his smaller form, watching Levy anxiously pace. When Lily says this isn’t doing any good, Levy indignantly yells about Gajeel possibly dying. Lily sighs that Gajeel is too stubborn to die, which puts Levy at enough ease to stop the pacing. She takes a seat and asks how the Exceed is feeling. Lily returns the question, remembering how powerful her opponent was. Levy, despite her aching injuries, says she’s fine and points out Hiashi’s worse condition. Levy sighs that she’s still small and wrong, thinking she could’ve helped Gajeel. Lily shakes his head, and bluntly states she is weak when it comes to physical strength, nearly putting Levy in tears. Lily states that Levy has strength of mind, which can be the difference between life and death. When Levy bitterly chuckles about that doing a load of good, Lily sternly asks if she bothered thinking up a strategy. Levy admits she was so infuriated she just wailed on Gladius with attacks. Shaking his head, Lily tells Levy she has a responsibility to keep a clear head in a fight, and if she does that, she can be as powerful as Gajeel in her own way. Lily then asks her to stop being something she isn’t and play to her strengths, earning Levy’s thanks. Isane steps out of the tent, informing the two that Gajeel will live, putting the two at ease. She states that since there’s nothing they can do about the arms, they’ll transfer him to the 3rd, where Orihime can heal him. Lily remembers the name from when Gray told him about Lyon’s restored arm after the Summit Invasion. Isane informs them that the transportation is near effortless thanks to Menou’s technique, but Gajeel has requested the two of them before he leaves. As Lily and Levy enter, they cringe at the bandaged Gajeel, who greets them. The Wizard apologizes for putting his friends through all of that pain. Lily smiles and says it’s alright, understanding why Gajeel felt like he had to do what he did, just relieved it worked out in the end. Lily asks how he feels, and Gajeel smiles at the weight lifted from his shoulders, saying watching Jose fall as a Fairy Tail member is one of the most satisfying things he’s seen. Lily and Levy smile at that, glad to hear it. Before he leaves for the 3rd, Gajeel asks the two to tell Luffy he said thanks. Lily chuckles at his partner becoming more softhearted. As if reading his mind, Gajeel says it isn’t true. Lily just chuckles as he takes Levy out of the tent. Gajeel screams not to be ignored, much to poor Isane’s dismay. Lily and Levy make their way to Luffy’s tent among the more stable patients, and meet up with Renji, Flare, Hinata, and Samui. Lily asks how the lady ninjas are doing, having not seen them during the fight. Hinata explains that they got out unscathed and stayed behind after helping beat the Bomb Squad. Samui adds that Luffy needing healing, and says they should thank Hinata for that. Lily grins and says the 2nd owes her the victory, since Luffy took down Jose. This just gives Hinata a big, red blush, prompting a giggling fit from Levy. Renji explains they were on their way to Luffy, who is getting treated for his moderate injuries from facing Jose. He also states Flare has something to say to Luffy. Levy says she’s doing the same, sure that so many friends coming will make Luffy happy. Lily explains Gajeel wanted to tell Luffy thanks, and sent them with the message. Renji admits surprise at that, and Levy giggles about Gajeel being a big softy deep down, earning a chuckle from the Soul Reaper. When they enter, they see Luffy bandaged up, and plowing through tons of meat (literally). Renji sweat-drops at this, asking Luffy what he’s doing. Luffy doesn’t pause in the mass consumption, greeting everyone with a full mouth, grossing out Levy. Concerned, Hinata asks Luffy how he’s feeling. Luffy says he’s great, admitting that while Jose was tough, he wasn’t strong enough to push him to Fourth Gear like Doflamingo or Zeref. Samui looks at the two medics present, and demands to know why Luffy isn’t getting proper medical treatment. One responds that it is proper for Luffy, and the other points out they bandaged his worst injuries and acquiesced to his demands of food when Sabo said it would be better than medicine. Renji just sweat-drops from all this, muttering. Lily gets them back on track by telling Luffy that Gajeel wanted to send a message before being sent to Orihime for arm restoration. Luffy cheers up when hearing that’s possible, and asks for the message. Levy relays Gajeel’s thanks, saying Luffy freed Gajeel from his past with Jose. Luffy smiles and says he doesn’t care about Gajeel’s past, earning incredulous looks from Lily and Levy. The Pirate says that all that matters is that Gajeel’s his friend, and Jose was making him sad, so anyone who makes his friends sad has to deal with him. The others smile at that while Lily and Levy gape in shock. Levy gets over it and says Gajeel will be happy to hear that, but reminds Luffy he did a great thing for him as she adds a personal thanks. Luffy laughs that that’s what friends are for. The Pirate then turns his attention to Hinata, thanking her for healing him, and wanting to do so when she was at a hundred percent. Hinata blushes at that, and softly accepts the thanks. Flare giggles that Luffy is nice, catching his attention. He says he’s glad she’s there, wanting to talk to her about something, surprising Flare. Samui and Hinata frown at this while the others raise an eyebrow, and Levy asks if they should leave. Luffy says they can stay, prompting Renji to chuckle about it not being a confession. Flare doesn’t appreciate that, and slaps Renji with her hair. While Renji shrieks that he was kidding, Luffy laughs at his pain. Once he calms down, Luffy asks if Flare will be okay, pointing out she did lose her whole village. Flare sadly says she will be, remembering her solo wanderings when leaving the village. The Wizard tells Luffy not to worry about her, and thanks him for avenging her village and its people. She says how grateful she is at him giving it everything he had for her sake. Luffy says that’s great, but she’ll still be alone. Renji frowns at the lack of tact, and tells Luffy to ease up. Flare says it’s fine, knowing Luffy means well, and tells the Pirate he doesn’t need to worry, having been on her own before. Luffy points out this doesn’t mean she should be alone. With a wide smile, Luffy says it’s obvious what should happen, and asks Flare to join his crew. Everyone is shocked by these words, Flare most of all. Luffy says that since Flare’s his friend and has nowhere else to go, she should join his crew for an awesome adventure. Flare insists Luffy doesn’t want her, thinking she’s weak enough to hold him back and not wanting to join from pity. Luffy, confused, says he doesn’t pity her, and just doesn’t want to see a friend alone. He then reassures Flare that she is strong, and has the potential for more strength. Flare is still in shock at this, prompting Luffy to say they’re friends. Flare drops to her knees, while Renji wonders what Flare’s choice will be and why he cares about it. With tears down her face, Flare screams about how happy she is at Luffy trying to fill the hole in her life from the Sun Village’s loss, calling him a great person. The Wizard accepts the offer to join the Straw Hat Pirates, and promises to be as useful as she can. With a laugh, Luffy welcomes her aboard. Hinata smiles at Luffy’s kind heart, with the others having similar thoughts. Renji decides that Flare made a good choice, and walks out of the tent. He runs into Sabo, who was listening in, smiling about how great his little brother is. With a mischievous smile, Sabo admits he’s surprised with Renji is so okay with this, prompting an embarrassed blush from the Soul Reaper. Chuckling, Sabo says he’s seen the way Flare looks at Renji, having clung to him since Clover Town. Sputtering, Renji protests that nothing is happening between them, and thinks he killed the chances of that after the accidental groping. Sabo just laughs at that, prompting Renji to yell and storm off. Before he leaves, Sabo gives some advice: Never pass up a good opportunity. When Renji leaves, Sabo laughs before moving to check on Luffy. He’s interrupted by Porlyusica, who has information on the prisoners. When Sabo asks if she shouldn’t be resting, the woman whacks him on the head with a broom, calling him a cheeky brat for being so rude. Sabo gets back on topic by reminding her he wanted to know their condition before they were transferred, only putting them in her charge so they wouldn’t die en route. He stresses that this is especially important in Jose’s case, being the first Coalition Commander captured. Porlyusica confirms that she has the reports, and asks Sabo to pass this info on to Chitsujo. She starts with Ms. Valentine, greatly concerned about her mental state and requests for her to be transferred to a therapist. Sabo shrugs at that, seeing no problem with it and promising to pass this along. In Jose’s case, Porlyusica couldn’t feel the tiniest bit of magic in Jose’s body. She then did an examination like what she did for Makarov during the Fairy Tail/Phantom Lord War. This prompts Sabo to ask of Makarov’s condition, and Porlyusica states that while she personally healed his injuries, she gave her old friend a nasty bruise for acting like an idiot. Back on topic, she found that Jose’s body is no longer producing Magic, and asked around for witnesses to Jose and Luffy’s fight. This reminds Sabo that he needs to talk to Chitsujo about something Gajeel pointed out, thankful they have Orihime for limb restoration. Porlyusica states that Renji informed her of Jose’s Charge-Charge Fruit, and how the Wizard had overloaded his body in his hubris. In more technical terms, Jose completely destroyed his Ethernanos container by overfilling it, meaning the man can never use magic again. Porlyusica calls it a fitting end for such a greedy and envious man. Sabo decides to cross Jose off as a threat, and decides to inform Chitsujo, plus Jose’s weakness means they can keep eyes on him more easily. Before he leaves to inform Chitsujo, Sabo asks Porlyusica to do him a favor and tell Luffy he’s coming. When she asks why, Sabo says it’s because she’s there and it’ll take her awhile to leave anyway with her crutch, and vanishes before her retaliation. Sabo finishes informing Chitsujo of the day’s events thorough a Transponder Snail, calling it a hell of a day. The Good King agrees with that, and gives Sabo the option to rest his men until they’re back to full health. They do have to wait while the 3rd builds up its strength for the Magnolia Assault. Chitsujo states that with the possibility of the Coalition having Fairy Heart, the Alliance needs to hit them from every possible angle. Sabo states that there’s been something else bothering him. He remembers Gajeel spilling his guts about everything Jose did, from murder to bribery and extortion. Chitsujo grimly calls Jose a twisted man who shirked his responsibility as one of the Ten Wizard Saints to set a good example, and asks why Sabo is saying this. The Revolutionary admits that he’s concerned, and asks if they’ve vetted everyone in Crocus, and if they’re certain of their trustworthiness. Sabo points out that if Jose can get to someone, Konton can too. Appearing Characters Sabo Jose Porla Sasori Renji Abarai Flare Corona Pantherlily Gajeel Redfox Monkey D. Luffy Hinata Hyūga Samui Ms. Valentine Marco Deidara Levy McGarden Isane Kotetsu Porlyusica Chitsujo Abilities Techniques * Kakō Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 94 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Fully Charged Next Chapter: Chapter 96 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Death and Taxes Category:Kunugi Town Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign